The Funeral
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Not your typical funeral. Snippet: “Did you enjoy the wedding?” Hermione asked. “You mean funeral?” “Funeral? Draco I think you had enough to drink.” “No I am very lucid I hold my liquor well. I meant funeral.” DM/HG FULL STORY SEQUEL IS UP:Love's Rebirth
1. Chapter 1

The Funeral

A/N: It's not your typical funeral. Not DH Epilogue compliant.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP….

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a hill. The sun was setting behind him and a half drunk bottle of Firewhiskey sat next to him. Wind was blowing his locks lightly.

Not far from where he was sitting, at the bottom of the hill white chairs were set out. They were facing a way from him and towards an altar. He could still see the flower petals left on the ground; they were orchids and her favorite. White columns were placed around the chairs with white and lavender swags in between each column. She always did like the color lavender.

He thought back to their first date. Well it was a blind first date.

_Flashback._

_Draco was sitting in a new restaurant that opened up in Diagon Alley. It was called Paramours. It seemed like a very presumptuous place to meet. He saw couples all around ones that had obviously been together awhile. The poor girl might think he might propose tonight just by the atmosphere. Love was all around the room and it was suffocating him. The room had red walls and pink cloth swags around it. The tablecloths would flash between red, pink and white or all three. It was a cheesy place and he couldn't believe he picked this one. _

_Even the guest coordinated with decorum, which was pathetic. They almost didn't let Draco in because he was wearing a midnight blue suit with a black tie and white shirt. He just gave a few galleons and they graciously gave him the best table. Glancing at his watch, he saw his mystery woman was late. 'Well it is common courtesy to be on time' _

_His frustration was growing when he saw a woman with curly chocolate brown hair. Someone was taking her coat for her. He saw a creamy skinned back that seemed to go on for days. The dress she was wearing was a lavender backless and came to a V at her lower back. Curves that could only be seen on a goddess. Draco was praying fervently that was his mystery date. Her hair seemed to be pulled back and all her curls were spilling out nicely. _

_She turned around and he saw her face. Draco's jaw dropped. He never forgets faces and her face had never left his mind. He tormented that same creamy face for at least six years. The same brown eyes he was sure his words made cry. Her eyes connected with his and the biggest smirk graced her face. He stood up and she began to walk purposefully toward him. Draco wasn't sure how to handle this; his blind date was Hermione Granger. _

_When she got to him, she stood right in front of him. Such close proximity so quickly._

"_Well this is very interesting." Hermione said. Voice clear as a bell. It still had the same all knowing tone. _

"_Yes. I wasn't expecting you." Draco decided to be honest. He didn't know she was on the market or think she would even allow herself to be subjected to a blind date._

"_I bet you weren't. Are we going to go through with this? Or are we telling our friends that no way in hell is anything going to happen between us."_

_Always quick and clean to the point Granger was. A part of Draco wanted run away from this because there is no way this could go on without someone dying. The largest part of him wanted to stay. The way she carried herself in the restaurant, the way she just came up to him was very alluring. Her face was the most mesmerizing thing he's ever seen. _

"_Why not stay? We are obviously looking to be with someone and the fates seem to think it's funny to put us together. Why not amuse them and ourselves?" Draco answered. _

"_I see, well then let's do this." Hermione smiled and it lit up the room. _

_Draco pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Going back to his seat, he stared at her. He couldn't believe he was on a date with Hermione Granger. He could see his sixteen year old self-thinking he lost his marbles. Kicking and screaming at the absurdity of this situation. _

"_Wine?" Draco asked. He ordered that when he came in._

"_Please." Granger replied. Draco poured a generous amount of red wine into her glass. She took it into her hands and sipped demurely. Drinking wine is a normal activity and therefore Draco didn't think it could be sexy. But here was Granger proving him wrong like always. _

"_What have you been up to Granger?" _

"_Call me Hermione." She said confidently._

"_What?" Draco was confused._

"_You heard me. How old are we? 12? It's time we got over that last name business. We aren't at Hogwarts anymore. The War is over with and Voldemort's dead. What do we have to lose by calling each other by our names?_

'_Damn she is right. We don't have anything to lose.' Draco thought but it didn't burn him like it did at school. In fact, it only made him want her._

"_You're right Hermione. We don't have anything to loose. What have you been up to?" _

"_Work as usual. Running a wizard law firm is hard work and as usual nothing is ever done the way I want it"_

"_Still bossy I see."_

"_You can say that. I call it meticulous perfection." She smiled. "How is work for you?"_

"_Me work? Hermione have you lost your mind?" _

"_Draco I know you buy up companies and turn them around. I went to law school with your lawyer Ausenfeld, we've stay in touch."_

"_Checking up on me it seems."_

"_No, we've only discussed you once. But I have a good memory." _

"_Mhmm. Why are you on a blind date? I thought you and Weasley had something going."_

_She began to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Draco had never seen her so ruffled. _

"_My friend Fate who happens to be dating I guess your friend Blaise thought I needed someone. She thought it was horrible that all I did after work was go home to an empty house. Saying I need to throw caution to the wind and date."_

"_You knew I was your blind date?"_

"_No, I knew you and Blaise were friends. I didn't even know you were still a bachelor. Fate wouldn't tell me the name only that 'you were gorgeous, smart and rich' not that I care about the money, I have my own but she had to throw it in."_

"_Still doesn't answer why you and Weasley aren't hitched."_

"_Why must you know?" Hermione questioned._

"_Curious. Maybe I don't want to do what he did to lose you." _

_Hermione blushed. "You see this going beyond this date?"_

"_I want it to." Draco knew those words were true because he does want this further. As far as it can. _

_Hermione nodded._

"_Do you want to go?" Draco asked._

"_Date over?"_

"_No, I just feel this place is cheesy and I hate it. I'm sorry for picking it but I was fooled by its name. We can go walk in a nearby park. Unless you are starving and want to eat."_

"_No I'm not really hungry. A walk would be nice." They get and walked out into the brisk fall night. _

_They're walking along the path at the park. The trees were inhabited by light fairies providing light for strollers. The park had a few other couples but not many. _

_Walking side by side a few times their hands brushed against each other. Draco felt a charge each time. He wasn't sure if Hermione felt it but he was sure he did. _

"_Are you going to tell me about Weasley?"_

"_Are you going to tell me why you are still a bachelor and why the great Draco Malfoy agreed to a blind date?"_

"_Sure."_

_Hermione frowned. She was probably hoping that question would make him bail. "I'm not with Ron because he got clingy and possessive. It didn't work out like I thought it would. It's hard to get involve with someone who was your best friend also."_

"_You still care for him?" Draco asked worriedly. He didn't want competition if he could help it._

"_No" She didn't look him in the eye when she said that but he brushed it off. "Why are you still a bachelor?"_

"_Simple, haven't found a girl I fancied enough."_

"_Why?"_

"_They are all after my money."_

"_Well what types did you pick up? If you picked up the air-head types and they were more concerned with being seen with you than being with you well that should tip you off."_

"_I know and it did"_

"_Why agree to a blind date?"_

"_I figured maybe someone who knows me might be able to pick out a girl with a brain and wanted me as a person." _

"_Interesting."_

"_What?"_

"_I used to think that air heads were your dream girl. She didn't care if you philandered around and she wouldn't demand attention from you. But from what you just said it sounds like you want a girl whose your equal. Someone to have intelligent conversations with. Someone who wants you to need them but can be independent on her own. You want to be loved."_

"_Doesn't everyone?"_

"_You would think."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Not sure." Hermione had stopped and leaned her bare back against the tree. Her gaze was toward the ground. Draco stopped in front of her. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hermione…"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Draco leaned in and rested his hands on either side of her face on the tree. He looked at her intently. She wasn't crying. She didn't look sad or angry but he knew something was up he touched a nerve. _

"_Do you think you're undeserving of love?" Draco asked._

"_No…Maybe…I don't know" Hermione answered softly_

"_But you are wrong. You are the most deserving person of love I know. Smart, beautiful and caring. Independent and confident. A man would have to be heartless not to love you." _

_Hermione looked up at him. Seemed to be searching for a lie in his eyes but she wouldn't find any. "This has to be oddest blind date ever." She said after some silence._

"_Why?"_

"_Well first it's because it us, Draco and Hermione. Then the subjects we are talking about. Anyone over hearing our conversation would think we have been seeing each other for months."_

"_In a way we have. Actually much longer than months"_

"_How?"_

"_We've known about each other since we were eleven. We have a history albeit it's a strange one. Seeing each other almost every day about 6 yrs. We are both observant people, we pick up on things we see and hear. It's like we already had a foundation done already. We knew where the other went to school, the friends and some personal details. Ironing out the finite details would come later. Now it's just easier for us to be open about things such as love and our history. _

"_I guess if you put it that way."_

_Draco straightened up in order to wrap his arms around her waist. "I do want to be loved and I want to love someone. I want to love you." _

"_So soon?"_

"_Mhmm"_

_Music from a piano came. Draco looked around and saw it was the Traveling Piano Ghost. He pulled her off the tree and brought her into an impromptu waltz. _

"_Ah Serenade 11 in E Flat…" Draco mused to himself._

"_You speak Mozart?"_

"_Yes. Classical music is very relaxing. See we've already got one detail down."_

_Hermione laughed. Draco kept leading them around the park weaving between the trees. As the music started to wind down so did Draco. They stopped right where they started from. Their breath was slightly heavy. He stared into her eyes and thought that would be his favorite thing about her._

"_Go ahead." Hermione said. She was smiling._

"_What?"_

"_You want to kiss me Draco, so do it." _

_Draco was surprised but he wouldn't deny that's what he wanted to do. He took his hand and put it behind her neck. Leaning in slowly he kissed her forehead. Then the temples. Slowly taking his time he kissed each of her eye lids. Then reaching the grand prize he kissed her lips. First it was closed and chaste. Slowly he opened her lips with his lips and slipped the tongue in. They kept kissing as the Traveling Piano Ghost played his next serenade._

_End of Flashback._

Draco took a swig from the Firewhiskey. Letting the liquor warm and burn his chest. They went to have a great time. Almost three years worth of great times. They found out more about each other. Like that Hermione loves all shades of purple, lavender being her favorite. Draco actually took piano and violin lessons. Hermione surfs and Draco while loving Quidditch he loves soccer just as much. He wanted write instead taking over his father's company. However, his sudden death left the responsibility on him. Him and Hermione both love pizza but hate anchovies. He fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. She said she loved him and he knew she did.

_Flashback_

_Draco was laying bed with Hermione. They had just finished making love and were now snuggling. He watched her sleep with her head on his chest. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Draco could feel it in his chest she was the right one. That blind date had marked their beginning and from then on it had been the two of them. Her friends slowly accepted them and that made him feel good. He was hoping she wouldn't have to give them up for him or that she would not pick him and pick them. Draco reached back behind him and grabbed a little black box. He opened it and took it out. He took her hand, placed it inside her palm, and then closed her hand. _

_Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at Draco strangely._

"_Open up your hand" he smiled and couldn't wait for her reaction._

_She did what he said. Hermione shot up as she saw the ring. It was platinum band with a purple diamond, two smaller diamonds were on either side of it. _

"_Hermione will you marry me?" Draco asked._

_Draco didn't hear exclamations. There weren't any tears just silence. That wasn't good._

"_Hermione? Did you hear what I just asked you?" Draco asked again._

"_No." She said back._

"_No you didn't hear or no…?" 'Please Please Please be the first one.'_

"_No I can't marry you" Hermione turned around and handed him back the ring. Abruptly getting out of the bed, she began to dress. Draco sat there with ring in his hand in awe. His brain wasn't making the connection why it was in his hand and not on her finger._

_When he looked up, she was jamming her sneakers on. Draco put on his boxers and pants. Hermione was throwing clothes into a bag. Draco threw them out. "Why not?" He asked._

"_Because I can't" She responded._

"_Hermione I'm not an idiot, why?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Stop trying to insult my intelligence, why?"_

_Hermione threw more clothes into a bag. She got the ones he threw out. _

"_Do you not love me anymore? Or you never did?"_

_Hermione stopped trying to stuff clothes in. She sat on the bed and put her head in hands. _

"_If you never loved me why would you let this drag out? Why waste time? You could have cut me earlier."_

"_I'm a horrible person. I do love you, I really do but I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me."_

"_If you love me and I love you I still don't get why you can't marry me. I told you the day we had our first date that you deserve love. I want to be the one who does love you. Hermione I'm so confused. Did someone try and convince you otherwise?"_

_Hermione resumed packing. She was shaking as she moved about the room. _

"_Hermione answer me!" He cried in frustration._

_She stiffened a bit but continued "Ron came by last week while you were still at work." _

"_Did he say something to you?"_

"_He reminded me of my place."_

"_Your place?" Draco was bewildered. Where was his confident Hermione?_

"_You are a Pureblood and I'm a muggle-born."_

"_So? I don't give a flying crap about that. I love you Hermione, the person inside."_

"_I still don't deserve you." _

_Draco grabbed her by the arms and faced her towards him. "Are you afraid of marriage? Are you afraid of being hurt? Are you afraid me doing something to you?"_

"_No…"_

"_If it's no then you shouldn't leave."_

"_Yes I should I still don't deserve you Draco. I'm not worth-"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Confident Hermione. Strong Hermione. My Hermione? Where is she?"_

"_She was an illusion."_

"_No she wasn't. She was real. Everyday and every night I was with you. She wouldn't leave me."_

"_Yes she would. If she was smart."_

"_She is smart. Hermione why would you listen to Weasley over me? He wants us to separate. He knows I love you and he is preying you insecurities. Stay. We don't have to get married. That could be much later or never just stay with me. I want to be with you."_

"_No. I have to go. It would be torture for you and I can't bear to have you in pain."Hermione released herself from him and grabbed her bag. She was almost to the door but Draco put himself in front of it._

"_Draco please just let me go. You will move on from this. You will find someone prettier, smarter and better than me."_

"_No I won't. Don't you understand? All I have ever dreamed of, all I have ever wanted was you. I love you Hermione Jean Granger." _

_Draco kissed her in hopes that would stop her or change her mind about leaving him. He got the the bag out of her hand and let it fall to the floor. He pulled her as close as he could to his body. Wrapping his hands in her hair he was leading them back to their bed. They were about to fall back but Hermione pushed him off her. Picking up her bag she ran out the room. _

_Draco ran after her and she was about to put her hand on the door but he got there in time. He got in front of her and got on his knees. Draco held on to her waist to hold her in place._

"_Draco stop this, I'm going."_

"_No. You haven't given me a valid reason for you to go, therefore I'm not letting you."_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Give me a good enough reason and I might let you go."_

"_I don't deserve you."_

"_Not good enough, plus I think I know what is good for me and you're it lady."_

"_I don't love you."_

"_You're just saying that now so I will let you go."_

_Hermione was silent for awhile, she seemed to be running out of answers to give him. He did have one question but he's afraid of it being true._

"_Are you going back to him? Are you going to go back someone who makes you feel less than human?" _

_Hermione pried his arms off her and walked out of the Manor. Draco stayed there on his knees crying. She left him._

_End of Flashback._

Draco hadn't cried since that day. It had been two months since she left him, to him it feels like she has been gone an eternity. He still doesn't get why she left and never will probably. Weasley got to her in some way and she believed whatever he said. Her rationale was just illogical. She believed the words of someone who would never truly love her over someone who gave her everything and then some.

Coming up the hill was Hermione herself. She was wearing a white strapless wedding gown. Light and flowing with a wide purple band that ties in the back. Her hair was done in an elegant bun. A diamond wreath necklace was glittering on her neck. Hermione looked liked a blushing bride and mom. Sitting underneath the purple band was her largely protruding stomach, she was pregnant.

"Hello Draco. How are you?" Hermione asked. Her voice had lost that knowing tone. Two months and Weasley had completely erased his Hermione.

"Peachy." Draco took another swig from the bottle.

"How's work?" Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"It's great."

"That's good"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"How much Firewhiskey have you had?"

"6 bottles worth."

"Your pupils are hugely dilated. I can barely see your beautiful greys."

"Why do you care?"

"I have always cared"

"Pfft…"

Hermione looked like she was trying to sit. Draco took his jacket off, laid it down and then helped her sit down.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I don't want you straining the life of my kid."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"The baby isn't yours Draco."

"Like hell it isn't. You left two months ago. You look at least 2 ½ months pregnant. I'm not an idiot."

"It's not yours." Hermione didn't make eye contact with him.

"You keep telling yourself that at night. I guarantee that baby will come out with blond hair, it's a very dominant trait. Don't tell me you cheated on me either because no matter what I know you wouldn't have."

"It is Ron's baby."

"No it isn't but we still have a little over 6 months to find out for sure."

"Have you been seeing anyone new?"

"No, I told you I wouldn't"

"Give it time, you will find someone better."

"I didn't want better, I wanted you. I still do."

Hermione looked away from him and stared at the ground.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Then why ask?"

"Wanted to see if you would tell the truth."

"Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"You mean funeral?"

"Funeral? Draco I think you had enough to drink."

"No I am very lucid I hold my liquor well. I meant funeral."

"Well I invited you to a wedding."

"You say wedding, I say funeral"

"Why?"

"The moment you said I do to the jerk you killed our love. That reception you guys are holding is the funeral."

"You can't kill love Draco."

"Yes you can, you should know since you did it."

"Draco I didn't invite you to fight."

"No you invited me because you wanted to see me and this was the only natural way you could. Thanks for bringing me to my own personal hell." Draco got up and brushed his pants off. He helped Hermione up and grabbed his jacket. He saw her shiver and put his jacket around her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Draco. I just believe that you deserve something better."

"It wasn't up to you to decide that. You did hurt me Hermione and then you just tortured me. If we were the ones getting married today it would have been a wedding. A celebration of true love. But no you killed what we had in two words. I still love you Hermione, there will never be anyone else for me but you. I don't know if our love could be revived but I will be loving you from afar."

Draco began to walk away but Hermione called to him. "Draco your jacket." She held it out to him.

"Keep it. That's what you could give to our kid when they ask where their real daddy is." Then Draco walked towards the sunset leaving Hermione in the dark.

A/N: This is 13 pages typed, the longest one-shot I have ever done. I think I want to do a sequel to this. So if you want me to, review please!!!


	2. Sequel Information

The Funeral update.

Hi guys this is a little note that I have finally finished sequel to this. I actually decided to turn it in to a full story. I'll try and update often but I do have other stories and a hectic schedule. But I will try to be good so cross fingers. I gave it a new name called Love's Rebirth, so it is a new story technically. I figured it was appropriate considering the one-shot was the "death of their love" and now we are going to try and witness it's rebirth and answer some questions. I hope you like it and I just wanted to update you guys on that.

Thanks.


End file.
